Der Leuchtende Himmel
Der Leuchtende Himmel (meaning The Glowing Sky in German) is the 4th map of the Chaos Rising and the 32nd of Icestormshadow's Maps. It is made and owned by Icestormshadow Story The Crew soon found where the pink sky was coming from, an outpost constructed by what is known as the Federation of Chaos. They sent Shadow in to scout the place, as he seemed to be very skilled at not being noticed, and he reported that Soul Eaters, Chaos Spawn, and what he called Chaos Knights, were in there, guarding some sort of foul ritual, without further hesitation they headed into the fray. Danny sent a large telekinetic blast, combined with Airhammer throwing her hammer, and bashed the gate open, and minions of Chaos came pouring out. Danny then manifested large, long telekinetic whips as he lay waste to the opposition, the others slipped in, They then saw the ritual circle, As Danny jumped and left a small crater in the ground as he landed beside them. Four Chaos Knights, and a caster type stepped out to confront them. Danny's eyes glowed crimson as crimson-pink flame sprouted from his hands, Shadow's Sword cackles with pink and blue energies, Airhammer makes a mini-tornado around herself, Firehammer's body and hammer glows red, Sky Wing begins charging his Vortex Air Cannon. The Chaos Knights armor glows a faint disgusting green, and the Chaos Sorcerer's staff and hands glow pink. Danny conjures a telekinetic whip to grab the sorcerer, the sorcerer summons a shield, Shadow time slips to one of the Knight's and stabs it in the neck slot, Airhammer tosses her hammer and knocks a Chaos Knight to pieces, Sky Wing shoots his Vortex Cannon and kills the rest of the Knights, Firehammer shoots a massive column of flame at the sorcerer, burning it alive with rainbow fire. They then shot and killed the cultists, only to be sucked into the fully formed rift, and maybe never coming back........ Quests * Primary Quest - Stop the Chaos Rift from fully forming Weapons Wonder Weapons * Element Gun * Thunder Gun * M2 Flamethrower SMG's * Thompson * PPSh-41 * M50 Reising * Vesper * VMP * Bootlegger * Sten Specialist Weapons * Ancient Sword(Danny) * Vortex Air Cannon (Sky Wing) * Xulopsic Flame Hammer (Firehammer) * Hammer Time! (Airhammer) * 218-115 Sword(Shadow) LMG's * DP-27 * Bren * M60 * Dingo * Gorgon * Mini Death Shotguns * Remington Model 31 * Browning A-5 * M97 Assault Rifles * M1903 Springfield * M1917 Enfield * De Lisle Carbine * M15 Assault Rifle * AK-47u * ICR-1 * Galil Snipers * SVT-40 * Mosin–Nagant * Drakon * P-06 Melee * NR-40 * Fairbairn–Sykes Knife * M3 fighting knife * Bowie Knife * Path to Despair Pistols * M1911 * S&W M10 * Nagant M1895 Revolver * RK5 * M1611 * C96 Mauser Rocket Launchers * RPG * FTR-8H7 * L4 Siege Perks * Juggernog (Doubles Max HP) Points * Deft Cola (Reload Faster, Build Faster, and get increased melee speed) points * Run Smoothie (Run 50% faster when an Enemy is up to 5 meters behind you) points * Electric Burst (when you reload you unleash a Electric burst, damaging Enemies around you) points * Stone Cold Soda (When you stand still for 5 seconds, you gain 1.5 Max HP) points * Quick Revive (You half time it takes to revive someone) points * Quick Fiery Juice (Your fire rate is doubled) points * Twin Bullets (Your damage is multiplied by 1.7) points * Force Shield (You Gain a shield that lasts for 6 hits total) points * Slasher Drink (You do 4x damage with melee weapons) points * Headshot Bot (when you aim, you target the nearest Zombie's Head) points Trivia Category:Chaos Rising Category:Second Great War Timeline Category:Icestormshadow's Maps Category:Icestormshadow Category:Maps Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Carnage Expansion Category:Mystic War